


Homestucky RPG-style OP fic

by AngeliqueBleu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueBleu/pseuds/AngeliqueBleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Monkey. D Luffy! What do you do? Where do you go? Who do you talk to? It's all up to you! Read the notes for a detailed explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You are Monkey D. Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my newest interactive story! This is the first work I've posted on this site. I have just converted from ffnet due to a disagreement in their guidelines about interactive stories. This work has been lying around in a notebook of mine for quite a while now and thought it was about time I posted it.
> 
> If you've ever read Homestuck or are familiar with those old school RPG game thingies with the commands then you shouldn't have much problems understanding how this works. If not, I'll explain. The chapters will mostly be short. By the end of every chapter I want you to tell Luffy what to do next. Where to go, who to speak to and what to say. Simply enter a simple command in a comment and I'll continue the story based on what you say. To avoid having anyone control too much of the story I will only accept short, simple commands like "look to the left" or "go right". And please keep it clean. This is a family friendly story that will stick to canon. So no pairings, I'm afraid. I'm guessing there won't be a lot of traffic on this story for now, so I'll just pick the first comment for each chapter. I might change that as the story progresses.  
> Reviews and other feedback is, of course, also welcome in the comments.  
> Thanks for reading  
> \- Angie :D
> 
> P.S. The title of this story has been the temporary title for so long that I have come to accept it as the actual title. Please bear with it.

Your name is Monkey D. Luffy. You are the captain of the Straw Hats, a pirate crew that is starting to gain a reputation in the New World. You're wearing a pair of knee length denim shorts, an open, red long sleeved shirt over your bare chest, a pair of simple sandals and the iconic straw hat that has given name to your crew. Your most striking features, apart from your awesome hat, are your scars. One small one going horizontally below your left eye, and a more recent one, cross shaped, on your exposed chest. Also, you're a rubber man. You can stretch all parts of your body, deflect bullets and cannonballs and lightning can't hurt you. 

You are currently standing in a dark, slightly cold room full of crates and bags of food and supplies. You originally came in here to look for a good hiding spot for the game of hide and seek you are currently participating in, but upon realizing where you are, you have become distracted and your stomach is rumbling a little. Your friends could come looking for you any time now. What do you do?


	2. "Eat food"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to vampiricDragon for being my first ever reviewer on Ao3 and for moving the story forward with this command:
> 
> "Eat food"
> 
> I meant to post this sooner, but I forgot -_-

You study the crates and bags more carefully. Sanji has made sure to Luffy-proof most of them. The only ones that are not locked are the barrels containing the tangerine wine that Sanji made for Nami on her last birthday and not even someone as brave as you, Monkey D. Luffy, will dare touch them. It's probably safer to leave them alone. You do, however, find two green, slightly wrinkled, apples in what you first thought was an empty crate. They are probably really sour and not the ideal snack, but it will have to do for now. You take a bite of one while pocketing the other for later.


	3. "Listen for footsteps"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I moved into my new apartment a month ago and kinda forgot. Sorry.
> 
> Anyways, thanks to NefariousAngel for giving us the title of this chapter :)

You suddenly remember yet again that you are in the middle of hide and seek and stop mid chew to listen for footsteps. You can't hear anything other than the quiet waves outside and the occasional creak of the adams wood of the Thousand Sunny. It's too quiet. Chopper is the one trying to find you and his hooves clacking on the hard wooden floor is always easy to distinguish from other sounds. Yet you can't hear it no matter how hard you listen. Even when you put your ear to the door. Is he having a hard time finding you? Was this hiding place really that good? Maybe Chopper is just searching the higher levels of the ship and not thinking you may have hidden down here. Or maybe he isn't searching for you at all. Maybe you hid so well that everyone has simply given up on ever finding you. They may even be up on the deck now playing tag. Or fishing. Fishing sounds good. You could definitly go for some grilled salmon right about now. Or anytime, really. Boy, are you hungry. You look down at the wrinkly apple in your hand. It's gone. You already ate it. You hear the creaking of the adams wood again. Only this time it's coming from your stomach.


	4. "Sneak toward the kitchen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back again and planning to actually stick with it this time. Since I didn't get any comments on the last chapter I'm going with the second one on chapter 1 which was from loofahlover who said "sneak toward the kitchen"

You can't ignore the rumbling any longer. But since everything down here is securely locked there is no other option but the kitchen. You slowly open the storage door, careful not to make it squeak, and tip-toe to the stairs where you sneakily crawl upwards on all fours. You are still part of a game of hide and seek after all and you intend to win. And moving around like this is NOT cheating. It's a tactical relocation that may save the lives of countless troops on the brink of starvation. At the top of the stairs you peek out. The deck is pretty empty. The only people outside are Zoro practicing his sword swings on the lawn deck and Chopper halfway up the ladder to the crows nest probably still looking for hiders. It's a gray day after all and most of the crew are inside doing their own stuff. Most likely Sanji as well which makes your mission considerably harder. You look towards the door of the galley and see moving shadows through the little round window. You can't make out who it is.


	5. "Use observation Haki"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to PirateDragons121 for the review and for entering the command "use observation Haki"

You have to figure out if Sanji is in the kitchen. Good thing your Haki is really strong. You close your eyes and concentrate. Focus on the galley just across the lawn deck. Focus. Just focus. Something is wrong. This really shouldn’t be that hard. If only it wasn’t for all that damn snoring. Zoro has finished training and is now greatly disturbing your brilliant plans with his incredibly loud sleeping. It’s almost as if you can feel the rumbling of the snores in your body. You look towards Zoro to figure out a way to silence him when you realize he isn’t sleeping at all. He is still practicing his sword swings in silence like he was just a second ago. Then what is that annoying grinding sound. You hear it again and you can still feel it in your body. In fact you can feel it in one particular part of your body. You look down at your stomach just as you hear the sound again. It feels like your insides are about to implode from the lack of content. Wonderful. How are you supposed to sense anyone when you haven’t eaten in ages. Your mission has reached a dead end. You will have to find another way.


End file.
